1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the assembly of audible warning devices and more particularly to a device and a method for the assembly of a modular alarm.
2. Background
Alarms including electromechanical horns are currently employed for a wide range of uses, including providing audible warning signals for machinery applications, particularly vehicular and mobile applications.
Audible alarms typically include circuitry for generating an audible tone and a transducer or driver supported within a housing for emitting the generated tone. The circuitry for generating an audible tone is typically configured as a printed circuit board conductively supporting the required electronic components. The driver typically includes a flexible diaphragm, fixed at the outside edge to a basket, and a magnet connected to the support structure which concentrates the magnet's field. An electromagnetic coil encircles an iron slug. The electromagnetic coil is electrically connected to a power supply through a set of conductive contacts. The alarm housing may be configured to include an acoustic horn for efficiently broadcasting and directing the tone.
Although most every alarm typically includes each of these basic components, a variety of configurations of alarms may be offered by any given manufacturer in order to accommodate a variety of customer desires or application objectives.
For instance, housings may be configured in a variety of shapes and sizes. Housings may be configured so as to permit a forward orientation of the transducer in relation to the face of the housing, or the housing may be configured so as to permit a rearward orientation of the transducer in relation to the face of the housing. Additionally, the alarm may be configured to include circuitry for generating an audible tone at a single preselected level or in the alternative, the sound level may be selectable or automatically adjustable. The alarm may be adapted to a wide variety of installation applications employing a variety of connectors for electrically connecting the alarm to a power supply including a vehicle's existing wiring harness.
Applying current state of the art for manufacturing, a large number of alarms having a wide variance of configurations and features must be manufactured in order to accommodate the widespread demand for differing configurations and applications.